Labels
by dinkydiddydums
Summary: Oh crap, I've ruined everything, now he's going to think I thought it was a date, and oh my God, I thought it was a date, I'm such an idiot, he's totally straight, what have I done, Kurt's mind reeled as he fixed his gaze stubbornly on the field.


Football wasn't exactly Kurt's thing. He was obviously a fantastic kicker, he wouldn't deny that, and he frequented the games at McKinley to support the glee guys. Even then, Finn had to "encourage" him by threatening to put his boxers in the wash with Kurt's delicates. It was a low blow, and a risk Kurt couldn't take, so, yeah, he attended the McKinley football games more often than not. Under no circumstances, though, would he willingly go to a football game just...for fun. He barely understood the game when he was on the field, and being a spectator didn't change that any.

Still, he sat in his seat and tried not to cringe when he shifted his foot and felt the resistance of the sticky concrete. This was gross. And the man behind him kept hitting the back of his head with his beer-belly whenever he stood to cheer for his preferred team. It could easily be said that this was not Kurt's ideal evening out. He could hardly remember why he'd even showed up at this horrible event.

"Thanks again, Kurt. I know football isn't really your favourite thing." Kurt felt a dopey smile slip onto his face as Sam sat back beside him. "It's just really lame to show up to a game alone, you know?" Sam grinned at him. Always so freaking charming, Kurt noted as he grinned like a love-sick ditz. "You're a good friend." Kurt turned away and fidgeted with the straw in his cup absentmindedly as he laughed awkwardly.

"That's what friends are for." He replied, a bit bitterly, he'd admit, but Sam didn't seem to notice. He was already engrossed in the game that Kurt had lost complete interest in. Actually, if he was being honest, he had never really been interested in the game. He had just been marvelling at how incredible of a guy Sam was. What other guy at McKinley would ask the resident gay to a football game? Granted, he had been sort of a last resort.

Horrible as it was, he would have to thank Finn for getting food poisoning (he really had to stop eating grilled cheeses that had been left in the fridge for over a week). It was just sheer, dumb luck that Puckerman had been guilt-tripped into babysitting his sister and Mike and Artie had made plans for a double date. Really, unless Sam wanted to ask Azimio or Karofsky, Kurt was his only other male option.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts by loud cheering. Quickly, he jumped to his feet and joined in loudly and enthusiastically. He stopped a couple of moments later when he felt Sam's hand on his arm. He looked down to see Sam's confused expression and turned to find the potbellied man glaring at him unforgiving. Kurt blushed and sat down gingerly.

"Did I—um, did I do something...wrong?" Kurt leaned into Sam and whispered, glancing back at the man behind him. Sam chuckled good-naturedly.

"You were cheering for the opposite team." Kurt reddened further. He really needed to pay more attention to these things. "Hey, it's alright. I get that you aren't all that interested in the game." Sam smiled reassuringly before turning back to the game. Kurt stared at him, wide-eyed for a moment before his mouth went on auto-pilot.

"Then why did you ask me to come with you?" Kurt shut his mouth audibly and turned away from Sam, immediately regretting what he had said. Sam coughed awkwardly. _Oh crap, I've ruined everything, now he's going to think I thought it was a date, and oh my God, I thought it was a date, I'm such an idiot, he's totally straight, what have I done_, Kurt's mind reeled as he fixed his gaze stubbornly on the field in front of him.

"Puckerman isn't babysitting tonight." Sam said after a long silence. "And I never even asked Mike or Artie to come to the game." Kurt finally tore his eyes away from the game and watched Sam uncertainly. "I didn't have any part in Finn's situation, though..." Sam darted his eyes from his hands, folded on his lap, to Kurt's eyes and back to his hands. He licked his lips before continuing. "I was planning on asking you and I even went to your house, because I wanted to do it properly, you know? But Finn opened the door, and he saw the tickets and then your father was right behind him and—" Sam looked into Kurt's shocked eyes and gave a short laugh. "Lame, right?"

"...I think it's sweet." Kurt mumbled with a small smile. Sam furrowed his brow and leaned forward.

"Sorry, what? I can't hear you." Kurt leaned toward Sam's ear.

"I said I think it's sweet!" He said loudly, and then blushed when he realized others had probably heard him. He half-shrugged when Sam grinned in that charming way of his.

"But you don't even like football." Sam countered, smiling half-bitterly and half-amusedly. Kurt grinned and ducked his head a small bit.

"But I like you." He admitted, loud enough for Sam to hear the first time. He didn't trust himself to have the guts to say it again. He felt Sam's palm slip into his. "I thought you were straight, though...?" Kurt asked abashedly. Sam shrugged.

"I'm not into labels." Kurt nodded and let out a tiny "oh", trying and failing to hide his disappointment. He felt the stupid sadness cloud his chest until Sam's lips were on his and there were absolutely no thoughts left to process in the world, as far as he was concerned. "The only label I care about is 'boyfriend'." He admitted, his lips against Kurt's ear and his thumb running along the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't stop himself from bringing Sam into another, more enthusiastic kiss.

"God, you kids. It's just...so beautiful." Kurt and Sam broke apart, startled to find the man with the painted stomach watched them with great interest and tears in his eyes. Kurt giggled as Sam turned away in embarrassment.

"So...is this considered a date or—?" Sam asked after clearing his throat. Kurt squeezed his hand. He didn't even bother trying to wipe the ecstatic smile off his face.

"Definitely." He said, pecking Sam's cheek and giggling once more when Sam blushed. "But, next time, _I_ get to choose where we go." He warned as he leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder and attempted to understand the game unfolding before them.

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago and posted it up on Tumblr, but since I refuse to tag things accordingly, I decided it was probably best to put it up here. I'll probably never find the one on Tumblr ever again LOL**

**Welp. I know it's short. I wrote it in about twenty minutes because I had a random thought. I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**-Alaina**


End file.
